Memory devices may be used to expand the memory capacity of electronic devices. Such electronic devices may include audio players, video players, digital cameras, video cameras, personal digital assistants, cellular phones, and other devices. A memory device, such as a memory card, may interface with the electronic device using a standardized format, such as Secure Digital, CompactFlash, Memory Stick, or other formats. The memory device may also include other types of interfaces, such as a Universal Serial Bus port, which may be used to connect the memory device to a computer to transfer data, for example. The memory device may include Flash memory, magnetic disks, or other types of non-volatile media to store data. The data may include audio, video, or other types of data, and the data may be uncompressed or compressed. The data may also be encrypted and protected with digital rights management (DRM), which may allow content providers to control the use and transfer of the data. DRM technologies include proprietary encryption techniques, subscription models, Microsoft PlaysForSure, Windows Media DRM, Janus DRM, and other DRM technologies.
Existing memory cards have drawbacks that may reduce their usefulness. Encrypted data protected with DRM that is stored on existing memory cards may require authentication such that the data can only be used with a specific electronic device. For example, a song protected with DRM may be transferred with a specific audio player to a Secure Digital (SD) memory card. The DRM may restrict playback of the song such that the song can only be listened to when the SD memory card is connected to that specific audio player. Also, accessing or transferring data between existing memory cards and computers may require the use of a card reader connected to a computer via a USB connection. The card reader may translate the data transfer protocol of the memory card interface to the data transfer protocol of the USB connection. Using such a card reader may be inconvenient and costly. Furthermore, accessing compressed data stored on existing memory cards may require that the connected electronic device include decompression capability. For example, playing back a song compressed in the MP3 format that is stored on an existing memory card may require an audio player with MP3 decompression circuitry. Such a player may be expensive and complex.